Nickelodeon Planet
Nickelodeon Planet Resort '''(or commonly known as '''Nickelodeon Planet '''or '''Nick Planet)' '''is a theme park and resort located at Marne-la-Vallée, France (nearby Disneyland Paris), themed to Nickelodeon's animated and live-action TV shows and films and is owned and operated by Parques Reunidos (under license from Viacom). Competition Nickelodeon Planet has a major competition with Disneyland Paris, which is also at Marne-la-Vallée, France. Theme park TBA Areas Nickelodeon Planet theme park consists of eight different lands. * '''Slime Street' - the main entrance * Bikini Bottom '- based on ''SpongeBob SquarePants * '''Fairy World - based on The FairlyOdd Parents * Nick Jr. Village '- based on Nickelodeon's preschool shows **'Dora Universe '- based on ''Dora the Explorer **'''Adventure Bay - based on Paw Patrol * The World of Avatar '- based on Nickelodeon's ''Avatar series. * '''New York - based on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * The Loud House '''- themed to a Nicktoon of the same name * '''Nicktoons Studios - Based on old Nicktoons, such as Rugrats, Rocko's Modern Life, Hey Arnold!, Wild Thornberrys, Barnyard, etc. Attractions Slime Street *The Great Beyond *'Nickelodeon Studios Paris' - A studio/headquarters of the Nickelodeon network, owned by Viacom. Map Info: 'See Nick shows be produced/outsourced *'Double Dare Live - an outdoor interactive game show. Map Info: 'Experience classic Double Dare action in a few challenges. *'Pepsi Orange Streak ''- TBA. '''Map Info:' 'Height restriction:' 50" *'Nickelodeon 360 Experience' - TBA. Map Info: *'Splat-O-Sphere' - TBA. Map Info: *BrainSurge *Log Chute Bikini Bottom *'SpongeBob SquarePants Rock Bottom Plunge' '-''' TBA. Map Info: ''Height restriction: 48" *'Jellyfish Fields' - an outdoor play area for children which is themed around the fictional vast area of the same name from SpongeBob. Map Info: *'Gary Track '- a junior-sized steel rollercoaster. Map Info: Height restriction: 38" *'Patrick's Steel Coaster '- a family roller coaster. Map Info: Height restriction: 44" *'The Firey Fist O'Pain '- a thrill steel roller coaster. Map Info: Height restriction: 54" *'SpongeBob's Creature from the Krusty Krab' - A flying Dumbo-like ride. Map Info: Height restriction: 42" *'SpongeBob SpinPants' - A spinning roller coaster. Map Info: Height restriction: '42" *'SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue - A 3D movie featuring characters from the insanely popular cartoon. Map Info: Theme: ''Jelyfish'' Fairy World *'The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster '- a spinning roller coaster based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents. Map Info: Theme: ''The Fairly OddParents ''Height restriction: 42" *'Fairy World Taxi Spin' - A rotating flat ride. Map Info: Theme: The Fairy Odd Parents *'Fairy World Spin' - A Mack Rides teacup flat ride. Map Info: Theme: The Fairy Odd Parents Nick Jr. Village *Blaze's Moster Truck Race - *Backyardigans Swing-Along - *Ghost Blasters - *El Circulo Del Cielo - *Carousel * Nick Jr. Live! - Featuring Dora The Explorer Go Diego Go Ni Hao Kai Lan and Bubble Guppies * Blue Skidoo - A kiddie drop tower. Map Info: Theme: Blue's Clues. Height restriction: 36-54". Dora Universe * Dora the Explorer Live! - *Dora's Swinger - TBA Adventure Bay * The Pups Save Adventure Bay - A coaster based on the Nick Jr. cartoon Paw Patrol 'Theme: 'Paw Patrol Height restriction: 36" The World of Avatar * Avatar Airbender - An Intamin rollercoaster based on the Nicktoon. Height restriction: 48" New York *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Shell Shock '- a Gerstlauer Sky Fly ride. Height restriction: 48" *Shredder's Mutant Masher The Loud House *'The Loud House: Loud Chase' - A dark ride based on Nick's The Loud House. *TBA Nicktoons Studios *'Angry Beavers Spooty Coaster '- A coaster based on the 1998 show The Angry Beavers. 'Height restriction:' 46" *'Back At The Barnyard Hayride '- Height restriction: 42" *'Rugrats Playroom' - An indoor playground area themed to Rugrats. *'CatDog Coaster '- Height restriction: 47" *'Teenage Robot 4D '-''' A 4D show based on the 2003 Nickelodeon show *'Jimmy Neutron's Atomic Colliders '- A bumper cars style attraction with hovering saucers. 'Height restriction: '48" *Bubble Guppies Guppy Bubbler *Rugrat Reptarmobiles *'Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast '- An 4D motion simulator ride that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. '''Theme: '''Jimmy Neutron *Hey Arnlod!: The Jungle Coaster *TBA Restaurants and Snacks Slime Street *Hard Rock Cafe *NickCafe *BK Bar *Chuck E. Cheese's Bikini Bottom *'The Krusty Krab' - a themed restaurant based on the fictional restaurant of the same name from SpongeBob SquarePants. It serves hamburgers, chickens, salads, seafoods, hotdogs, pizzas, etc. * TBA Fairy World * TBA Nick Jr. Village * McDonald's * Dairy Queen * Dunkin' Donuts * Subway * Sbarro * Starbucks * White Castle * Koya Japan * KFC * Pizza Hut Express * Boston Market Dora Universe * Subway * McDonald's * Dunkin' Donuts * Sbarro * Panda Express * Chipotle Mexican Grill (previously Cheeseboy Grilled Cheese To Go) * Carvel * Moe's Southwest Grill Adventure Bay * Burger King * Dunkin' Donuts * Subway * Long John Silver's * Auntie Anne's * Carvel The World of Avatar * TBA New York * McDonald's * Burger King * Subway * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Pizza Restaurant * Dunkin' Donuts * Starbucks * Auntie Anne's * Carvel * Cinnabon * Long John Silver's The Loud House gus's games n grub Nicktoons Studios TBA Stores Slime Street * Nick4U! * Fossil * Apple Store * Lego Shop * Hard Rock Store * Hasbro Store * American Eagle 77 Kids Bikini Bottom * Bikini Bottom Mall * SpongeBob StorePants Fairy World * The Fairly Odd-Shop Nick Jr. Village * Rugrats Toy Box Dora Universe TBA Adventure Bay TBA The World of Avatar TBA New York * Turtle Stuff * I Love NY Store * TBA The Loud House TBA Nicktoons Studios * Nicktoons Studios Souvenirs * TBA Hotels *NickHotel *Hard Rock Hotel *Holiday Inn at Nickelodeon Planet Other recreations *Nickelodeon Golf Court *Nickelodeon Kids & Family Fun Center *TeenNick Club *AMC Theater: Nick Cinema Poll Did you like Nickelodeon Planet? Yes! I love it! Yeah, I like it. Maybe. No, I don't like it. No! I hate it! Category:Fanon Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Nickelodeon Category:Unfinished articles Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Article under construction Category:France Category:Europe Category:European theme park Category:European theme parks